Over time (e.g., a certain number of impacts, plays, time of use, etc.), liners of head protection devices such as helmets may begin to degrade due to impacts or other forces (e.g., weather, extended use, etc.). As a result of the degradation of the liner, the performance of the helmet in reducing the forces and accelerations from impacts to a user's head may begin to diminish.